


Unshaken by the Darkness - NSFW Extras!

by HereBeDragons



Series: Unshaken by the Darkness [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, artwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereBeDragons/pseuds/HereBeDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought it would be worthwhile making a separate work for artwork of Rhianna and Loghain that is explicit in nature (separate from the "general audience" rated Extras).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comfort and Bliss - by Agregor

Gorgeous, GORGEOUS artwork of the first night Rhianna and Loghain spent together, drawn by the phenomenal [Agregor](http://agregor.deviantart.com/).

 


	2. Rhianna and Loghain by Whitethornwolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhianna and Loghain spend the night at an inn in the Bannorn; accompanies Chapter 60 of Book One.

Rhianna and Loghain by [Whitethornwolf](http://www.buttsofjustice.tumblr.com): 


End file.
